


Didymos High

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: KENYON Sherrilyn - Works
Genre: Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the dark hunters are in highschool AHHH hehe thought it would be funny</p>
    </blockquote>





	Didymos High

**Author's Note:**

> the dark hunters are in highschool AHHH hehe thought it would be funny

An 18 year old boy with long coal black hair pulled on his black leather biking coat.  He stood to his full 68 and walked to the kitchen to grab his helmet.  He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek as he headed out.  Walking to his Busa, he threw one leather clad leg over.  Pulling on his helmet, he started his bike and pulled out.  
It was the first day of school at Didymos High.  Vehicles were parking and students running around the quad.  A 17 year old red head stood on the walk between the two.  She had flawless skin, green eyes, and stood 510.  She wore a tight white dress with a pair of white stilettos.  
Where is he? she said tapping a foot as she glanced at her watch.  She looked back at the emptying parking lot to see a custom made Busa pull in.  Rolling her eyes, she headed towards the bike.  Acheron! she yelled over the motor.  
Acheron shut down his bike and pulled off his helmet revealing swirling silver eyes.  What Artie? he said in his deep, hypnotic voice.  He pulled out a pair of opaque sunglasses and put them on.  
She glared at him.  Dont call me Artie!  Look, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago to walk me to my class.  
Acheron shrugged.  Must have forgotten.  
Artemis snorted.  Pleaseyou dont forget anything.  
Acheron put his arm around her shoulder.  Why should I walk you to class?  If I recall, you didnt want your brother to know about us.  
One, youre my BOYFRIEND.  Two, Apollos out of town this week.  
Acheron rolled his eyes.  Yeahpoint?  
So treat me like I matter, she growled.  
I doIts you that doesnt want to be seen with me.  He stopped, dropping his arm.  Sometimes I wonder if you even care about me.  
Artemis patted his cheek.  Dont be silly.  Of course I do.  I love you!  
Ash smiled.  Yeah, youre right.  Hey you better get to class.  
Right.  Artemis glanced around to see if anyone was looking, then quickly kissed his cheek.  See you later.  
Ash sighed as he watched her run towards the building.  But still?  He couldnt shake the feeling she really didnt get it.  He followed at her heels.

Ash walked into his homeroom and sat down at the back.  Mr. Parthenopeous, I presume.  Ash nodded.  Good!  Oh yessince you were the last to show up, you get to take care of the new student.  Artemis even gave you a reference.  
Ash slammed his head onto his desk, making everyone jump.  Ahhh, come on!  Its the first day.  Geez!  
The teacher smiled.  Then show up sooner.  By the way, Acheron, Im Professor Savitar.  
Ash looked up at the professor.  He was equal if not bigger than him in height.  He had short wavy brown hair and lavender eyes.  Ash.  
It says Acheron.  
I prefer Ash.  
We dont always get what we want.  Professor Savitar walked back to the front of Ashs desk.  
Ash shook his head.  No.  So who am I helping out this week?  
The professors smile widened.  No, not just this weekall year.  And there are two.  They should be here any minute.  Their names are Urian and Soteria.  
Ash rolled his eyes.  Great!  
Just then, the door opened revealing a tall white blonde dude and a tall brown haired girl.  The white blonde stood about 66.  He was well built and handsome.  He wore a black biking outfit.  The girl on the other hand looked out of place.  Her glasses obscured her brown eyes and her hair was pulled back into braided pigtails.  She was dressed like a business woman in conservative clothes.  But that wasnt what stunned Ash.  What stunned him was that they were holding hands.  
Hey whos Busa? said the man in a deep voice.  Ash nodded his head to let him know.  The guy gave him a once over and said, Nice.  The girl started laughing at a joke no one got.  What? he asked innocently.  
She shook her head.  Behave.  She smiled at the class.  Im Tory and hes Uri.  Are we in the right class?  
Professor Savitar walked up and shook their hands.  Yes you are.  Im Savitaryour teacher.  The brooding boy in the back will be your guide.  Just go to him for anything.  She nodded.  Go sit down.  
The two headed back towards Ash.  Sitting down, the boy extended his hand.  Urian.  
Ash, he replied taking Urians proffered hand.  Welcome to DH.  
Urian gave him a coy smile.  Thanks.  
Tory reached out and hit him in the arm.  Uri, stop that.  
Stop what?  
Tory gave him a duh stare before she turned her attention to Ash.  Thanks for helping us out.  
Ash rolled his eyes.  Yeah, sure.  He wrote down his info and handed it to her.  In case.  
Thanks again.  Tory folded the paper and put it in her pocket.  Looking around, she noticed all the other students left.  Come onlets find our first class.  She pulled out her schedule.  She handed it to Ash, who looked it over.  His mouth dropped.  What?  
Let me see his.  He took Urians schedule.  You two are in all of my classes.  
Urian literally purred.   Thats fantastic! he said clapping his hands.  All day with you.  
Ash gave him a weird look.  Whats wrong with him? he whispered.  
Nothing.  He just gets really excited when he sees a hot guy.  Tory shrugged.  What can ya do?  
Hes gay.  Tory nodded as Ash slammed his head back onto the desk.  Great, another one.  They looked at him questioningly.  My brother.  
Tory smiled.  You have a gay brother?  He nodded.  Maybe you could date him Uri?  
Urian smiled.  Only if hes as gorgeous as that one.  
Ash grinned back.  He better bewere twins.  
Oooo, perfect!  
Ash headed to his next class with them at his side.  Tell ya what.  Ill even introduce you and put in a good word.  
Really?  That would be great.  Urian grabbed Ash in a hug.  
Ash quickly pulled out of the hug and ended up in a tangled mess with Tory on the floor.  Sorry! he said as he stood up and handed her back her glasses.  Look, why dont you two come to my house for dinner and you can meet him then.  
Uri looked at Tory.  What do you think?  
Tory straightened her disheveled clothes.  Sure, but only if you come to our place tomorrow for dinner.  
Agreed, Ash said as they entered their first class.


End file.
